Dead or Alive - A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Sammy & Mari
by Mari217
Summary: For Steve & Catherine, a potentially long term ... situation results from a case with particularly creepy details.


_**Mari's Notes:**__ This is the first __case fic__ collaboration for Sammy & me. It was an incredibly fun experience - writing with Sammy always is - but this one literally flew back and forth between us on wings. I can't wait to do another one! Sammy, A 'toast' to you - the best writing partner ever whose friendship means so much. Meeting someone that just clicks with you and has such similar sensibilities, tastes and a sense of humor is priceless. I'm so happy we connected and 'Happy 6 month __friend-iversary__!' (We started DM-ing in December!) _

_Ilna – you rock and you make the REAL World that much better, and a toast to your friendship, because just knowing you is such a delight! I'm happy & honored that I was your 1__st__ review and that you're here in the REAL World _

_REAL McRollers, you are the BEST, ever! We are so thankful for each & every one of you and you brighten our days. Hugs, Mari_

_Stay tuned at the end for another important note & contest!_

_._

_**Sammy's Notes:**__ I knew from the moment we both looked at the list of potential cases and picked the same one immediately this was going to be FUN! And I was right. I wouldn't have wanted to do a joint case fic with anyone else, Partner. You made this experience—as you do with everything we co-write—fun and easy and seamless and something I can't wait to do again. So THANKS! You are the absolute BEST! Happy 6 month friend-iversary right back at you!_

_Ilna—I can't possibly find the words to express how happy I am that you are along on this ride with us. It just would not be the same without your energy, your advice, your enthusiasm and your general awesomeness. I look forward to a long and happy collaboration._

_To all the REAL Worlders and our AWESOME reviewers—YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! _

_._

**Dead or Alive**

.

**Five-0 Headquarters  
Tuesday 11:00 a.m. **

"Max?" Steve nodded at Danny. They were in Danny's office reviewing a report when the medical examiner came hurrying in. They weren't expecting him and he rarely just popped in during the day. "What's up?"

"Gentlemen, I need your immediate assistance. It seems that one of the deceased in the morgue is … missing."

"Missing?" Danny's eyebrows went up. "What exactly do you mean, _missing_?"

"I mean a Jane Doe who was brought in yesterday is … gone. This is a huge emergency. It is not like we _misplaced_ her. I went to begin the autopsy and the drawer was just … _empty_." Max fidgeted and looked between Danny and Steve.

"Steve stepped forward. "Max, calm down and let's get this straight. A body is _missing_? Are you telling us it's been _stolen_?"

"That is _exactly_ what I am telling you. I cannot imagine who would do such a thing. The deceased was a young woman, 30 to 35 years old. No distinguishing birthmarks, scars or tattoos. Brown hair and eyes. The body was found in a dumpster yesterday and had no I.D. She was brought in very late as a Jane Doe and I only did a cursory examination." Max pulled out his phone. "It's Sabrina. Excuse me while I cancel our lunch plans; I cannot leave until we sort this out." Max stepped just outside of Danny's office door and took the call, making it brief.

"A Jane Doe?" Danny looked at his partner. "Well it's not like it's some more mutants who are fans like the last time he had a 'missing body freak-out', there's gotta be another reason.

/

**Honolulu Bungalow  
Tuesday 12:00 p.m.**

The automatic garage door on a small non-descript bungalow on a quiet residential street on the outskirts of Honolulu rolled closed, casting the garage into near total darkness. A tall man with a medium build popped open the back door of his late model rented SUV and surveyed the contents, lit only by a the trunk light, with a grimace. He sighed, then knowing there was no point in putting it off any longer he reached down and lifted up the body bag emblazoned with the words Property of the Medical Examiner's Office.

"Ugh." The man grunted. The body, although small in stature, was not easy to maneuver and it nearly slipped from his grasp. "C'mon, lady work with me here …" He muttered to the lifeless woman, who he'd removed from the back of the SUV. He slammed her legs into a cabinet in the garage in passing and "Damn. Sorry." Left his mouth before he caught himself and a bark of rueful laughter escaped as he realized the irony of apologizing to a woman who'd stopped feeling anything quite a while ago.

Sliding the body into a slumped sitting position against the door to the house, he ran back to shut the trunk and lock the car, before resuming his journey. Finally entering the house with the dead woman in a fireman's carry, he locked the door and put her down in the passage to the living room. There, he removed her from the body bag and took the sheet-wrapped corpse in his arms, avoiding looking at the face as he entered the living room.

The darkened room was lit only by soft lamplight and jazz filled the air. His stomach churning, he placed his cargo onto the sofa and stood up straight, stretching out his screaming muscles. A voice from across the room caused him to flinch and turn around when it reached his ears. "You got one!"

/

/

**Five-O Headquarters  
Tuesday 1:00 p.m. **

Catherine took a deep breath and walked purposefully across the bullpen to the smart table where Steve, Danny, Chin, Kono and Max were reviewing all the preliminary data Max had gathered on the missing Jane Doe. There was nothing that indicated who she was or why someone may have wanted to steal the body.

"Did HPD have anything?" Steve asked without looking up.

"As a matter of fact, they did." Catherine said uneasily.

Something in the tone of her voice made the other occupants of the room take notice.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Well," Catherine cleared her throat, "it appears there has been something of a rash of body thefts on the island over the last few weeks."

"A rash of body thefts?" Chin questioned.

"Yes." Catherine decided to just plow ahead with what she had found out. "There have been four bodies reported missing from four different funeral homes. All were taken on the day they were brought in. Two had been embalmed already. Two had not."

"Strange we haven't heard anything about it." Steve said.

"It's a sensitive matter. In order to save the families pain and embarrassment HPD has been trying to handle it in as low-key a manner as possible, at the funeral directors' requests." Catherine explained.

"So someone is stealing dead bodies?" Danny asked disbelievingly. "For what reason? Are they selling parts?"

"Not exactly." Catherine shook her head and studied her cuticles.

"What are you not saying, Cath?" Steve asked. "What's the rest of the story?"

Catherine took a deep breath. "Within a week of being taken each of the bodies was … returned."

"Returned how?" Danny asked.

"Returned. As in brought back and left outside the funeral home they were stolen from. Or someplace very nearby."

"So why were they stolen?" Kono asked.

"According to Duke, each of the bodies had sustained serious trauma in the week it was missing."

"What type of trauma?" Max asked.

Catherine cleared her throat. "Sexual trauma."

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Danny asked.

"Each of the corpses showed signs of having been sexually violated multiple times." Catherine repeated what she had been told.

"What signs … wait … are you making this up?" Danny asked incredulously.

"No." Catherine assured him. "Each of the corpses had a large amount of seminal fluid … "

"Stop." Danny cut her off. "I'm begging you."

"Ah," Max cut in. "so it appears we may be dealing with a case of necrophilia."

"No way. Other than freaks like Dahmer … who also cannibalized his victims …" Danny's face was a mask of disgust. "I thought that was just … you know … some made up thing."

"Actually no." Max said. "Necrophilia is more common than one would believe. And also, oddly enough, not a crime in all 50 states. In Hawaii, it's only a misdemeanor."

"Ok, now I know the two of you cooked this up." Danny pointed from Max to Catherine and back.

"I assure you, Detective, Lieutenant Rollins and I cooked nothing up. Necrophilia, also called thanatophilia, is the sexual attraction to corpses. The crime is as old as history. To discourage intercourse with corpses, ancient Egyptians left deceased women to decay for days before giving them to embalmers.

Necrophilia is technically classified as a paraphilia by the _Diagnostic and Statistical Manual__ of the __American Psychiatric Association_. The word is derived from the Greek _nekros_; dead and _philia_ friendship.

According to a study by Rosman and Resnick in 1989 the most prevalent impetus for the behavior was reported to be the desire to possess a non-resisting and non-rejecting partner; reunions with a deceased partner; and sexual attraction to corpses …"

"Again, stop! If you keep going I'm gonna have to shoot you." Danny looked truly revolted. The rest of the team didn't look any less disgusted.

Max blinked at his friends. "I was merely stating the facts, Detective. You intimated that it was not a real condition, I was stating research that proved otherwise …"

Kono spoke first. "You know, what, Max? Thanks. That's more than we need to know. We'll continue from here, I'm sure you need to get back to the lab, right?" She started to walk along with the doctor as he headed for the glass doors of the suite.

"Actually, yes, I do. I have a multitude of other work to resume. I expect I'll hear from you soon." He waved to the rest of the group. "Catherine. Gentlemen." and was gone.

As Max left, Catherine handed Danny a piece of paper with some handwritten notes on it. "These are the names of the funeral homes where the thefts occurred. Duke said he'd call ahead and tell each of them to expect the two of you." Catherine pointed to Danny and Steve.

/

/

**Honolulu Bungalow  
Tuesday 1:30 p.m.**

"This is gonna be the last one for a while." The tall man ran a hand behind his neck with a sigh.

"What? _Why_?" His cohort turned his attention from the body, which he was trying to maneuver into a red silk dress.

"Because I got it at the medical examiner's office. It's in the same damn building as Five-0, did you _know_ that?"

"Yeah. But you said …"

"I know what I said. All the funeral homes are upping security. They're looking for _me_, damn it. So enjoy your …" his voice caught as though he was choking down bile rising in his throat "_date_, Bro. Because I'm _done_. I'm getting the hell outta here; I'll be back in a couple of days. I fed the dog, by the way." As he turned to leave the room, the other man's voice followed him. He didn't acknowledge it or slow his pace, but he cringed at the combination of accusation and whine.

"You have to help me! It's _your_ fault I'm the way I am. You did this to me. Mom and Dad would want you to help me!"

The younger man bolted to the garage, climbed into his car and backed out, muttering "Yeah, I'm sure Mom and Dad would be really proud …"

/

/

**Leeward Funeral Home-Honolulu  
Tuesday 2:00 p.m.**

Steve and Danny arrived at the Leeward Funeral Home and were met by a man named Odele Okufur who identified himself as the owner.

"I hope you don't mind if we talk in here while I finish up getting ready for the service." He said as he led them into a viewing room, complete with an open casket. "People should be arriving in less than half an hour and I need to make sure everything is perfect for Mrs. Castellano's family."

"It's fine." Steve assured him. "We won't take up too much of your time. I believe Sgt. Lukela told you we'd be coming by?"

"Yes, he called. He said you wanted to know about the body that went missing a few weeks back. Mrs. Kaeliki. A tragic thing. To be so disrespected in death …"

"Right." Danny cut him off. "About that. Can you tell us what happened?"

As he spoke, Mr. Okufur moved along the aisles making sure each of the chairs that had been brought in for the service was perfectly aligned and had a program lying on the seat at a 180 degree angle. "The body came in from the nursing home late in the evening. My embalmer had gone for the night. So I put the deceased in the cooler, locked up and left. When I got back the next morning the lock on the back door was jimmied and Mrs. Kaeliki was gone."

"You said her body came in from a nursing home?" Danny winced. "How old was she?"

"She was 55 and suffered from a lung ailment that had confined her to the home for several years."

"So she … what I mean is … the woman missing from the ME's office is in her 30s … quite a bit younger …"

"I'm not an expert, Detective, but they were both dead and I think that for someone like this that is the attraction."

Steve took a deep breath. "The report said the body had suffered quite a bit of trauma when it was returned."

"Oh my, yes. In addition to the decomposition we had to do a thorough clean out of all of the orifices." He leveled a gaze at Steve then Danny. "_ALL_ the orifices."

"Ok, you know what … I really can't listen …" Danny said, swallowing against the bile rising in his throat.

"Do you have some sort of written report … or something … we could have and then we'd just get out of your way?" Steve said, fighting the urge to run from the room.

"Of course." Okufur answered. "I'll get you a copy."

/

/

**Danny Williams' Camaro  
Tuesday 4:15 p.m.**

Steve pulled the Camaro back out onto the highway after he and Danny finished interviewing the third funeral home owner.

"Please, I'm begging you. Do not make me go with you to interview the last guy." Danny pleaded. "I'll do anything. I'll do all the paperwork for a month. I just cannot listen to one more person talk about … _orifices_."

"I'm pretty sure my mind went numb after the second guy." Steve said.

"I'm trying to think of this like just another case but … "

"That's impossible." Steve agreed. "Listen it's getting late. Let's go back to headquarters and I'll take Catherine with me on the last visit first thing in the morning."

"Thank you." Danny said grimly. "I owe you."

/

/

**Five-O Headquarters  
Tuesday 4:30 p.m.**

Catherine and Chin looked up from their positions at the smart table as Steve and Danny walked in.

"How'd it go?" Catherine asked.

Danny glared at her. "I can't talk to anyone for … let's say thirty minutes. I need to go into my office and … regroup. I need some time to get the thought of … orifices … out of my head."

"That bad?" Chin fought to hide a smile at Danny's discomfort.

"Worse." Steve said as he approached the smart table with copies of the written incident reports the funeral directors had provided.

"I'll be in my office." Danny called over his shoulder as he headed out of the bullpen.

"Wait, wait." Catherine called after him. "We have some new information you need to see."

Danny dropped his head to his chest, turned and walked slowly back to where the others were standing. "I swear to you if this is any kind of … if it involves pictures … I will not be responsible …"

"We may have a strong lead." Catherine said soothingly as she placed her hand supportively on his forearm. He gave her a half smile as Chin started speaking.

"So I decided to run a check on any other similar cases, either here on the island or on the mainland."

"Please tell me you didn't find anything because this kind of thing never happens." Danny pleaded.

"No such luck." Chin said. "We actually found a string of similar cases on the mainland going back ten years. They all have the same MO. Bodies stolen from morgues and funeral homes. Returned anywhere from a few days to a few weeks later."

"A few _weeks_?" Danny winced.

"The longest case was 18 days. By the time the body was returned, it was in full decomp." Chin said.

"I don't need the details." Danny grumbled. "Any suspects?"

"Yes. We might have caught a break." Catherine said. "The last case was in Sacramento and they had a very strong suspect; a man named James Ryerson. They placed him in at least three of the cities where the incidents occurred. But just as they were getting ready to bring him in for questioning he disappeared."

"Any reason to believe he's here on island?" Steve asked.

"Kono's checking all flight and port records as we speak. And Max is running the DNA we recovered from our vics against the samples from the other cases. If we get a match we'll at least have enough to bring the guy in if he's here on Oahu."

"Meanwhile," Chin said, "the LAPD is working on getting us their case files but they did have some digital files they could send right away." He swiped several sets of pictures up onto the overhead screens.

"I hate you." Danny growled. "I said no pictures."

"Sorry, Brah. That's the evidence they sent."

"I'll be in my office." Danny turned to and walked away.

"I'm going with him." Steve said as he followed.

"I'll send these to your laptops." Chin called after them.

/

/

**Five-O Headquarters  
Wednesday 9:00 a.m.**

"The first batch of files arrived from the LAPD," Chin said as Danny entered the bullpen. "We got most of the background information on James Ryerson."

"Is he some kind of freak?"

"Not from outward appearances. That's what had the cops in LA so stumped at first."

"What do you mean?"

"He's an apparently normal guy. Worked as a delivery driver. No run ins with the law. Even had a couple of ex-girlfriends who said there was nothing freaky about his sexual practices."

"That doesn't sound like the kind of guy who would run around stealing bodies and … well … you know."

"He's also the sole support of his older brother Michael."

"Sole support?"

"Apparently the brother was badly injured in a fall from a tree house when the boys were teenagers. At first the doctors weren't even sure he would live. He did, but he has a whole series of medical issues including a lot of facial scarring and a paralyzed leg. He also suffers from a seizure disorder."

"Maybe it'd be easier to find the brother. Guy like that probably needs medication or to see a doctor. If we can trace his prescriptions we find him … if we find him we find the brother."

"Good idea. I'll get right on it."

/

/

**Biondi Funeral Home-Honolulu  
Wednesday 9:30 a.m.**

"All our employees are either family or have been with us for more than ten years." Joseph Biondi explained. "There have been instances like this in the past. Not here, thankfully. But, just like child predators seek positions where they have access to children, people with necrophilia are often drawn to jobs in the memorial services industry.

Usually not as funeral directors or morticians, those occupations require a substantial amount of training and education, but as morgue attendants, drivers, embalmers, hair and make-up artists … well, you get the picture."

Steve shared a glance with Catherine, whose face was totally neutral. "So, Mr. Biondi, you have no one in your employ, or that you know of, who you think might be responsible …" Steve inquired.

"Oh, no. If I had even suspected, I'd have reported and/or fired them immediately. There's always gossip, you know. People who we're told make the rounds looking for work. They're not all necrophiliacs, just unseemly characters.

Our annual conventions have their fair share of talk as well. Many people with … predispositions to …" He looked at Catherine, seemingly decided she wasn't squeamish and wouldn't be offended, and continued, "defile the dead, start with their odd desires early. I've heard of several who would engage prostitutes and request they bathe in a tub of extremely cold water before … well before performing whatever service they were being paid for."

Catherine stole a glance at Steve. He looked perfectly calm but to her eyes the tell-tale signs of disgust were clear. His slightly narrowed eyes and the tight set of his shoulders were clear giveaways.

Joseph Biondi continued. "It lowers the women's body temperatures and they can … fantasize … that they are deceased." The funeral director shook his head. "Such depravity. I heard of a poor girl, years ago in the 1940s, in an arranged marriage. Back when I was learning the business from my grandfather and great uncles, they told me about it. She was divorcing her husband because he demanded she bathe in ice water. And hold her breath when he … well, you get the idea. When she refused, he got violent. Years later, he was arrested for grave robbing and defiling a corpse, right there in the cemetery."

Catherine could see Steve's repulsion. "Mr. Biondi, you've been very helpful."She offered her hand. Thank you and we'll be in touch as soon as we have any information.

"Thank you, Commander McGarrett, Ms. Rollins." Joseph Biondi walked them toward the door. "Catch this man. Quickly. Please."

"We'll do our best, you have my word." Steve shook the man's hand.

/

/

**Steve McGarrett's Truck  
Wednesday 10:00 a.m.**

"We gotta get this guy, Cath. What he's doing to these families … "

Catherine could see the affect this case was starting to have on Steve. It wasn't just the revulsion at the behavior. He had seen all manner of abhorrent behavior in his years in the Navy. The statements from family members of the impact this had had on them had torn all the team members apart, and had disturbed Steve more than anyone.

"We will. Hopefully once the lab results come back we'll be able to find Ryerson and arrest him."

"You really think he's the guy?" Steve asked hopefully.

"It certainly looks like a strong possibility."

"Any word from Kono yet on a location?"

Catherine glanced at her phone and saw a text from Kono. "Nothing yet but she's still looking. I'm thinking maybe I'll get a list of anyone who applied for a job at these four funeral homes and see if any names appear on more than one list. Mr. Biondi said that a lot of times these people apply at multiple places … "

Catherine paused when she realized Steve wasn't paying attention.

"Steve. Steve?"

"What? I'm sorry. My mind was drifting." He rubbed his hand roughly over his face.

"Where?" Cath asked.

"Where, what?" Steve turned to look at her with his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Where was your mind drifting?"

"It's not important." He turned to stare straight ahead.

"Freddie?" Catherine asked softly.

"Yeah."

Catherine reached across and squeezed Steve's arm.

"We have to get this guy, Cath. We can't have him going around defiling the dead."

/

/

**Danny Williams' Office  
Wednesday 12:00 p.m.**

Danny looked up as Steve entered his office after returning from the final funeral home visit with Catherine. He didn't need to ask how things had gone; the look on his partner's face said it all.

"Did Chin send you the info we got from LAPD on the suspect?"

"Yeah, he really doesn't seem like the type, does he?"

"I was just sitting here trying to figure out how a guy can take care of his sick brother for all these years, hold down a job, have normal relationships with girlfriends … and at the same time be … you know …" Danny trailed off.

"I have no idea."

"You know what we need." Danny said decisively. "We need something to clear our minds of all the ugliness."

"What do you have in mind?"

/

**Five-O Headquarters Danny's Office  
Wednesday 12:20 p.m.**

Catherine entered Danny's office and immediate went to back out. "Sorry." She whispered, seeing he and Steve were on a Skype call.

"No, Cath, it's fine," Danny turned the laptop toward her. "It's Nonna, come say hi." Danny had called his grandmother in New Jersey in an attempt to replace some of what he'd learned earlier that day with a few of Nonna's anecdotes. Steve was equally happy to have a few minutes with the woman he loved like she was his own grandmother.

Catherine stood between the guys and chatted for a few seconds before Steve's cell beeped. He glanced down and said "We'll have lab results within the hour on the necr… on the case."

"What big case are my darlings working on now?" Nonna asked proudly.

Danny flushed slightly. "Oh, look at the time. Sorry, Nonna, we have to run. Can I call you back tonight? I know Grace is looking forward to telling you about the paper she wrote on World War Two."

"Of course, Caro, do you all have to run?"

"Catherine, why don't you chat a minute with Nonna, Danny and I will go see about those lab results." Steve dodged. "Nonna, we'll talk soon."

"Okay, Steven. You boys be careful! Now, Bella, what's this big case about?"

Catherine shot Steve and Danny a look as they rushed out of the office, and then turned back to the screen. "Well Nonna, we're working on case with missing bodies and it seems the ..." She smirked and used the word Nonna picked up while in Hawaii. "_Perp_ … is ... umm ..." She searched for an appropriate phrase … "desecrating ... the dead. He's ahh … depraved."

"Desecrating … oh, goodness." Nonna caught on immediately.

"Sorry, Nonna, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Catherine looked at the woman she loved like her own family.

But Nonna simply shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I've lived a long time. It takes a lot to 'creep me out' as Grace would say. You know, there was a man in my parents' village when she was a little girl, my grandmother told me about it when I grew up ..."

Nonna scowled for a moment. "He was pazzo ... crazy. He would ... do things with the dead." He actually robbed new graves. People were up in arms about monsters. Back then, it was the early 1900s, they couldn't believe a human would behave like that so it was easier to pin it on a fairytale." Nonna clucked her tongue at the lack of knowledge. "You'll catch him Bella, and I'll say a prayer for the families of those who were desecrated. How sad, that after a loss they have to deal with a disgusting crime."

Nonna's tone changed, lightened. "Daniel and Steven couldn't tell me this? Silly boys, they think I live in a vacuum? So brave those two, and yet they ran because they're too embarrassed and they left my beautiful Catherine to explain the creepy story?"

Catherine laughed. Nonna had them pegged, exactly. "Looks like it, Nonna."

Nonna chuckled. "No wonder they believed me when I told them about the separate rooms at my house last summer. Steven, with that handsome face, looking so serious, just shushed Daniel and said, 'that's fine ma'am'. So respectful, but so easily fooled by an old lady..."

Nonna and Catherine laughed together until they signed off the call a few minutes later after chatting a bit about plans for Christmas.

/

/

**Bullpen  
Wednesday 1:00 p.m.**

As Catherine walked out to the bullpen she saw Steve hanging up from a call.

"Let's move. We have a local address on our suspect."

Twenty minutes later they were standing in front of the small, run down bungalow rented to James Ryerson. Chin and Kono went around to the back of the house while Steve, Danny & Catherine took the front. Steve pounded on the front door and announced they were Five-O. When no one came to the door, Steve kicked it in. Danny gave the signal over the radio and Kono and Chin entered from the rear.

Once inside, they found a man trying to stuff the dead body of the missing Jane Doe into a closet.

"James Ryerson! Freeze. Five-O!" Steve, Danny and Catherine moved from the foyer into the living room, weapons trained on the suspect, as Chin and Kono entered from the kitchen.

"Just lay the body down gently." Steve said. "And put your hands behind your head."

"You don't understand." Ryerson said. "This is all a big mistake."

Danny scoffed. "A mistake, huh? I believe we kind of caught you in the act!"

"What? This?" The man pointed at the dead body at his feet. "You don't understand. This isn't what it looks like. She isn't mine."

"Oh, really?" Chin asked.

"She isn't. I swear. It's my brother. He makes me get these … women … for him. I don't. I would _never_."

"Sure." Danny said disdainfully.

"_I_ never did that!" James yelled. "That's gross! I didn't even like … you know … moving them." He shuddered a bit. "I have dates!" At Danny's look he emphasized "With _live_ girls! I'd never do … what he does. I'd rather be celibate till I'm a hundred." He turned to look at Catherine, who was standing closest to Danny. "_You_ believe me right? I don't look like a sicko, do I?"

Before she could speak, Danny stepped closer, angling his body between the suspect and Catherine. Not so much as to physically shield his friend, God knew Cath could take care of herself, but more out of respect or … he wasn't sure himself … to deflect the weirdness. "Oh, no, you're not a sicko. _You're_ totally sane. A totally sane guy who dates nice normal girls and …" Danny spat out "steals _corpses_ for his brother to have sex with. Jesus, I don't know who disgusts me more."

As Danny spoke, the team saw movement out of the corner of their eye. There was something, or someone in the hallway.

"Who else is in the house?" Steve asked.

"No one … "James looked furtively down the hallway. "My brother," he admitted, a note of defeat in his voice. "I'm done covering for him."

"Steve nodded toward the hallway and Chin and Kono moved in that direction and found Michael Ryerson cowering in a small alcove."

"It's all over, Michael." Chin said "Give it up."

Michael Ryerson placed his hands in the air. Chin holstered his gun and pulled out his cuffs while Kono covered him. In the living room, Steve cuffed his younger brother while Catherine and Danny kept a watchful eye. Within minutes of entering the house both men were in custody.

/

**Ryerson's Bungalow  
Wednesday 1:45 p.m**

"Clear!" The last room was cleared and the team moved toward the backyard of the house. They had no reason to believe there was anyone else in the house but they had to check to make sure before the medical examiner and his team could enter.

"Steve, dog." Danny whispered as his eyes grew accustomed to the brightness.

In the far end of the fenced yard stood a large, big boned dog, standing with its head down and shoulders tensed.

"Got it." Steve said "Kono, you and Danny clear the shed, I'll cover you."

The shed was a small, free-standing shack that Danny cleared in one sweep as it was empty. Turning back to Steve, he saw the dog slowly advancing with its head down.

Steve raised his weapon and began to back away to leave the yard.

"Steve, wait." Catherine said evenly, not to startle him. "He's not threatening." She stepped around Steve.

"Cath! Don't."

"I'm good. Cover me." She tossed over her shoulder and bent to make herself as unthreatening as possible. "C'mere, doggy." She cooed.

At the sound of Catherine's voice, the large tan and black dog relaxed and loped toward her. Danny shook his head and holstered his weapon. "Unbelievable. I always say thank God Catherine doesn't have your mammal to mammal skills, Babe."

"Catherine, he could have been dangerous." Steve began, but was cut off when the dog, who'd been nuzzling Catherine's hand, trotted over and sat at his feet, offering a paw.

"She." Catherine grinned when the dog pawed Steve's leg, forcing him to 'shake'.

"What?"

"She. It's a girl. And she looks about ten or eleven months old."

When Steve turned and walked back toward the house, the dog followed in the 'heel' position at Steve's left side, nose aligned with his leg, Kono grinned at Chin. "Looks like the bosses' fan club has a new member.

/

/

**Living Room  
1:55 p.m.**

"I'm afraid it's fairly clear this body has been through some trauma since it was stolen from my office." Max's eyes were narrowed and his jaw was tight. It was as close to losing his cool as any of the team had ever seen him.

Kono placed her hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Max."

"Perhaps not. But what I can do now is get the body back to my office and treat it with dignity until it can be released to the family."

"That sounds good." Danny said. "I think we're just about ready to turn things over to HPD anyway."

"There's only one other thing we need to take care of." Chin looked at Steve pointedly.

"What?" Steve asked.

He looked down at the dog sitting at Steve's feet. "Should I call Animal Control?"

Before Steve could answer, Catherine reentered the room carrying a fresh bottle of cold water and a small plastic bowl. She crossed the room and knelt carefully beside the dog.

"Here we go. You're thirsty aren't you?" Catherine placed the bowl a few inches away from the dog and filled it with water. The dog looked at the bowl cautiously. "Go ahead, Sweetie." Catherine said soothingly. "It's for you."

The dog looked at Catherine once more for reassurance then lapped up all the water from bowl. Catherine patted her on the head and poured more water for her.

She looked up and saw Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin looking at her. "What? Look around here. Do you see a food dish or a water bowl? The poor baby is thirsty and probably hungry too."

"You just happened to have a spare bowl and bottle of water in your trunk?" Kono asked.

"No, I borrowed them from the paramedics." Catherine said as she scratched the dog behind the ears and smiled broadly at her.

"So, am I calling Animal Control?" Chin asked.

"No, come on." Danny said. "We can't call Animal Control."

"Do you want to take her home?" Chin asked.

"I took the last one. Maybe Steve and Catherine …"

Before Danny could finish his thought an HPD officer called to Steve from the doorway. "Commander McGarrett?"

Steve looked up. "Yes."

"Can I get a signature on this please, and then we can get going with the rest of the evidence collection."

"Sure thing."

As Steve crossed the room toward the young HPD officer, the dog followed right at his heels. She waited till Steve signed the required documents then followed him back to stand beside the other team members. When Steve stopped walking, the dog sat right at his feet.

Danny laughed. "Looks like you have a shadow there, buddy."

Steve looked down at the dog, then at Catherine. "What?"

"I just, Steve, she really likes you. And she needs a lot of love and the people at Animal Control provide a great service but they can't give her special attention. And she needs some special attention."

"That's for sure." Danny smirked. "This dog has seen things no dog should ever have to witness."

Steve looked again the dog who was currently staring adoringly at Catherine as she was scratching her behind the ears. "Maybe we could take her home." Catherine said. "Just for a few days."

Danny barked with laughter. "I'm telling you from experience, there is no such thing as a few days."

As Steve was pondering his next move, an HPD tech approached. "We're ready to luminal this room, Sir."

"Ok, no problem. We'll get out of your way."

Again the dog stayed right on Steve's heels as the team made their way out of the house. Once they were in the driveway, Chin said, "Kono and I are gonna head over to HPD and finish processing the Ryersons."

"Thanks, guys," Steve said. "You might as well head home after that and we'll finish the wrap up on this in the morning."

He looked at Catherine who was again kneeling down cooing at the dog. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take her home for a few days," he said and Catherine beamed at him.

"Did you hear that, Girl? You're going home with us." Cath said happily. She looked at Steve. "Maybe you should take her in the truck instead of trying to get her into my car."

Steve opened the back door of the truck and patted the seat. The dog looked at him as though she had no idea what he wanted. He patted the seat again and she continued to stare. "I have a strap in the front we can attach to her collar and use like a leash until we get home."

As Steve opened the driver's side door to get the strap, the dog happily jumped in and moved over to sit in the passenger's seat. She actually seemed to be smiling at Steve as her eyes followed his every move.

"She wants to ride in the front with you." Catherine said as Steve looked at the dog in astonishment. "That's so cute."

"Awww, she really likes you, Boss." Kono chuckled.

"Oh, Jesus, the freaking _dog_ has McGarrett-itis." Danny grinned.

"Shut up, Danny." Steve snarked, but the dog's adoring gaze combined with Catherine's beaming smile made him sigh and stow the strap back under the driver's seat.

"You're gonna love dog ownership." Danny laughed as he slapped Steve on the back and headed for his own car.

/

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Wednesday 2:30 p.m.**

Catherine pulled up next to Steve as he let the dog out of the truck. "We have to get her something to sleep on." She said as the dog jumped down and pushed her head under Catherine's hand, looking to be petted. "Don't we, Girl?"

"I have a sleeping bag in the garage that I never bothered to toss, it's from when I was in high school …" Steve began before Catherine's expression made him stop. "What?"

"A nasty, 20 year old sleeping bag?" She shook her head "We can do better than that. Go grab one of the sleeping pads from the camping gear."

Steve looked incredulous. "The _hundred and fifty dollar_ insulated sleeping pads?"

Catherine huffed out a breath. "Yes. We have three of them, Steve. We hardly ever use the singles, grab one. Or just grab my sleeping bag."

"You're gonna give the _dog_ your sleeping bag?" Steve knew Catherine loved dogs, she often stopped to engage dog owners and interact with their pets, but he looked at her with knitted brows.

She laughed and walked over to kiss his cheek. "Not _give_, loan. And once she has a bath she'll be cleaner than we were when we did survival training." She turned to the dog. "Let's see if you need a potty break, and then we'll clean you up, okay, pretty girl?"

The dog, seeming to understand, happily trotted after Catherine as Steve went to retrieve the sleeping pad for their 'guest'.

/

/

Carrying the pad, Steve walked into the bedroom and heard Catherine murmuring softly, "See, that's not so bad, right? I'm right here with you and it's nice warm water. We'll get you all clean and then have some dinner. Ohh look at you, you like water. Isn't that fun? You'll love the ocean ..."

"Wow, I'm hurt." Steve went into the bathroom and placed a hand on his heart. "Really, Catherine? After all these years, I find you in the shower with someone else. In our own house, no less. I never thought …"

Catherine glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at Steve's huge grin. She was wearing a bikini, in the shower, shampooing the dog. "Steve?"

Steve's laugher echoed through the room. "What?"

Catherine's smile rivaled Steve's "If you wanna continue to bust me, at least help out and hand me that towel ..."

"Here you go …" He passed a large towel to Catherine. "You know it's 100 degrees out, you could have bathed her in the yard."

"With cold water from the hose?" Catherine looked at him like he was insane. "I don't think so. She's had a very bad day, Steve. Not to mention being just short of neglected for God knows how long. She deserved a nice bath with warm water."

Steve shook his head in amusement as Catherine turned off the shower. "All clean!" She announced and kissed to dog's wet, furry head. "Don't you look and smell pretty, now?" The dog was looking happily between her two new human friends and Catherine turned to grin at Steve. "See, she's smiling at you."

/

**Kitchen  
Wednesday 4:30 p.m.**

Catherine called to Steve from where her upper half was buried in the refrigerator. "We need to get some dog food." She proceeded to break up the grilled chicken breasts she'd pulled out of the fridge and feed them to the dog, who, while unmistakably hungry, gently took each piece from Catherine's fingers.

Steve came up behind her and watched as the large dog gobbled up what was clearly going to be his and Catherine's dinner.

"I gave her some chicken to hold her over." She stated the obvious.

"I see that." Steve grinned.

"She was hungry." She shrugged.

"I see that, too." His grin widened at Catherine's sheepish look.

"I'll call for a pizza."

"For us or the dog?" Steve couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Smartass." She laughed with him. "But we're going to have to go get some dog food."

"I'll go. What kind?"

"Since we don't know what she was being fed, get a couple of bags, different flavors, same brand. That way we won't upset her stomach."

"How much?" Steve glanced at the dog who was watching their exchange, and then at the two large soup bowls Catherine had placed on the kitchen floor.

"For a dog this big?" Catherine finished feeding the dog and stood, grabbing a liter bottle of water from the counter. Steve said nothing when she emptied it into the bowl on the floor. "Get twenty pounds."

"Twenty _pounds_?"

"Yes. She'll eat about two cups twice a day. She's a big dog, Steve, and she's a little underweight."

Steve kissed Catherine and went to leave, and the dog stood to follow him. "Awww she wants to come with you. Don't you, girl?"

"To the store?"

"You can take her. Go to Pet-Co. There's one about a mile away on South Beretania. She can come right in with you. Get her a nice chew toy and a couple of oversized tennis balls, too."

Steve shook his head. Danny's "no such thing…" comment echoing through his brain. But Catherine was smiling at him so enthusiastically and the dog really did look a little under fed. He slapped his thigh. "C'mon doggy, let's go for a ride."

/

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Wednesday 5:15 p.m.**

Forty-five minutes later Steve came through the door juggling three shopping bags and three eight pound bags of dog food. The dog trailed happily behind him.

"There you are." Catherine smiled as she came down the stairs. "I was afraid the pizza was gonna beat you here."

Steve smiled back at her. "It took a little more time than I expected. The dog had trouble picking out which toys she wanted. And then I had to ask the clerk to recommend a dog food … "

"She had trouble picking out a toy did she?" Catherine smiled when the dog happily came up to greet her.

"Seriously, Cath, I don't think this poor thing has ever had any toys of her own."

"So what'd you get?"

"Let me put this food down in the kitchen and I'll show you."

Catherine grinned as Steve headed for the kitchen, the dog on his heels the entire way. He placed the bags of food on the counter. "I got a couple of different kinds like you said. Oh, and I got bowls, too. The clerk recommended stainless steel. Once she decides which food she likes we can get a bigger bag."

Catherine's smile grew at the thought that the dog would be around long enough to need a bigger bag of food but said nothing.

"I got the oversized tennis balls like you said." Steve searched through the bags. "But then I also got … look at these …" he held up a bag of dog toys shaped like various sports balls. "Isn't this cool? There's a football, a baseball, a basketball …"

"That's adorable." Cath agreed. "You two can play ball on the beach."

Steve began emptying the contents of the bags onto the counter. "I got her a pull toy, a new collar and a leash, in cammo of course." Steve grinned and Cath laughed. "Oh and here it is, look at this, she saw this on the shelf and she just sat and stared at it. She couldn't take her eyes off of it."

It looks like that puppet from that old kids' show. What was its name?" Cath asked.

"Lambchop." Steve answered. "The minute she saw it she was just mesmerized."

Catherine beamed at him. Before she could tease him about already being just as attached to the dog as she was, the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the pizza and the dog headed towards the living room tail wagging happily.

/

/

**Later that night**

"Cath?" Steve whispered against her lips.

"Hmmm?" Catherine didn't answer; she pulled Steve down and kissed a path from his lips to his neck.

"Catherine!" Steve said and she felt his body tense against her.

She pulled back and searched his eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

"The dog." Steve lifted his chin to indicate the large animal. She was lying contentedly on the makeshift bed Catherine had fashioned from the camping pad and a brand new blanket, with her head resting on her front paws and her brown eyes on the humans. "She's … _watching_ us."

Catherine stifled a laugh. "She's probably just confused, because we're both moving. She's most likely only used seeing humans in this situation," she gestured between their bodies "when one of the participants is dead."

"Wow, thank you for that … disgusting thought." Steve grimaced but then his lips curved into a grin and he chuckled.

Catherine couldn't hold back her laughter. She leaned closer and kissed him. "Are you getting shy on me?" She deepened the kiss, speaking again when they broke for air. "We can pull up the comforter, or I can put the poor dog, who only wants company because she had such a crappy owner, in the spare room…" She could feel Steve giving in as she breathed against his ear. "She really isn't interested in what we're doing, Steve, but if you want her in the other room…"

Steve, losing his ability to concentrate as Catherine's hands wandered, ground out "No … it's …hmmn … alrig …" and his agreement was swallowed up in her kiss.

"Good boy." Catherine joked and pulled him closer, angling their bodies so Steve wasn't looking at the dog, who'd raised her head at Catherine's laughter and then settled back down when the humans landed with a soft thud on their bed.

/

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence — Beach  
Thursday 6:05 a.m.**

"Do you want to feed her, or should I?" Catherine asked as they entered the house, dog in tow. The dog had sat at the tide-line waiting patiently for Steve as he swam. Catherine had coaxed her into the gentle waves and they'd played catch a few times, but the dog kept watching the water for Steve. Finally, with Catherine at her side, she braved a swim. Steve's smile when Cath said, "Look! She's a good swimmer," could only be described as proud.

Before Steve could answer her question, Catherine's cell rang and she reached for where it sat on the counter. "I need to take this. Give her two cups of the food and add the rest of that grilled chicken." She said as she picked up with "Hey, what did you find out?"

When Catherine reentered the kitchen, Steve was rinsing the dog's bowl. "She ate it all. Are you sure two cups is enough?"

"It's plenty. We don't want to make her sick." Catherine turned to the dog. "You were hungry, weren't you, Pretty Girl?"

"Who was that?" Steve indicated the phone in Catherine hand.

"Oh. That was Lina Molise. I asked her to do a check for me."

"On who?"

"The dog."

"You ran a check on the _dog_?" Steve shook his head. "Does she have a rap sheet?"

"Smart ass." Catherine grinned. "I wanted to see where Michael Ryerson got her, okay?"

"And?" Steve poured two coffees and handed her one.

"Seems he got her from the Hawaiian Humane Shelter when he arrived on Oahu. Adopted her as a pet but specifically asked for a large dog. Clearly he wanted a dog to alert him if anyone came near that house."

They walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, the dog positioning herself a few feet away, lying flat on her side with a contented sigh. Catherine continued, "She's a mix of Bernese Mountain Dog and German Shepherd and just under a year old. She'll max out at about a hundred pounds. She's spayed and up to date on her shots. At least he took her to the vet regularly."

"What's a Bernese Mountain Dog?" Steve asked. He'd had plenty of exposure to German Shepherds while on active duty, and HPD had a K-9 unit, but never having had a dog as a kid, he really wasn't familiar with that many breeds.

Catherine called the dog over and nuzzled her nose against the animal's. She was rewarded with a puppy-kiss. "They're really nice. Working dogs like shepherds, and smart. Great with other animals and kids, too. They're surprisingly fast for their size and love to be outside. They love their people but once they feel secure they're happy to have some daily alone time."

"You sound like a car salesman." Steve laughed. When he bent to kiss her and pulled back with a chuckle, Catherine said "What?"

"I just remembered that old _Peanuts_ cartoon, with the kid screaming 'dog kisses!' Clearly not an issue for you, huh?"

"Nope" Catherine smiled. "That a problem?"

Steve kissed her thoroughly before he stood to get ready to leave. "Seem like one?" He laughed as Catherine gave him a dazzling smile and followed him upstairs to grab their gear with the dog happily at her heels.

/

/

**Five-O Headquarters  
Thursday 8:30 a.m.**

Danny entered HQ and headed straight for Steve's office to ask how the first night with the dog was, but the sight he saw as he crossed the bullpen answered that question. Steve was sitting at his desk, reading what Danny assumed was the file on yesterday's arrest. In his left hand he held a rope toy with a tennis ball attached. Pulling happily on the other end of the toy was the dog, looking much cleaner and happier than she had yesterday.

As Danny approached Steve's door Catherine fell in step beside him.

"I guess I don't need to ask how the first night with the dog went," he teased.

"It went great actually," Catherine said. "Until Steve tried to leave this morning. She cried as soon as he walked out the door. I walked her out to the driveway to say goodbye and she wouldn't stop crying. As soon as he opened the door and let her in the truck she was happy. So he brought her in to work."

"He's a goner. You have a dog now. Better pick a name for her."

/

_End! Thanks for reading!_

_Please join us in helping Steve & Catherine name their new dog! You can submit your name choice (limit two per person, please) to us via email at REALMcRoll –at- yahoo. com If your name is chosen, you'll win a prize and get to see your dog name in future fics!_

_We will post a photo of a shepherd/burnese mixed dog on our tumblr page so you can see her._

_Thanks, Sammy & Mari_

_/_

_If you're not on our email list and would like to be, send an email to:REALMcRoll -at- yahoo. com with "add me please!" as the subject line._


End file.
